buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gwendolyn Post
Mrs. Gwendolyn Post, also known as Gwen Post, was a former Watcher supposedly sent by the Watchers Council to train Faith Lehane and also report on the performance of Rupert Giles. Biography Introducing herself Arriving in Sunnydale shortly after Faith, Mrs. Post claimed she has been sent to the Hellmouth under orders from the Watchers Council not only to act as Faith's Watcher, but to report back on Buffy Summers and her own Watcher, Rupert Giles, claiming the Council was becoming worried he might have been losing focus on "the mission". Post treated Giles with contempt and criticized him for being inefficient, having no control over his charge and his incomplete collection of books. Her caustic style badgered others into submission and stopped them from examining her background closely. On the other hand, Mrs. Post visited Faith at her dingy room at the Sunnydale Motor Inn. Comparing Faith's living conditions to that of the Spartans, Mrs. Post told her that she would be tough on her but only to make Faith a better slayer. Mrs. Post and Faith then formed a close bond with each other, separating Faith from the rest of the gang but providing her with the parental bond she desired. Mrs. Post also warned Giles and Buffy of the Glove of Myhnegon, a magical metal gauntlet thousands of years old that housed a dangerous power, which was being sought by a demon known as Lagos. Lagos was on his way to Sunnydale to claim the artifact, and Mrs. Post ordered Faith to stop him. However, Faith wasn't able to kill the demon. Buffy instead succeeded in slaying Lagos. The Glove of Myhnegon Gwendolyn Post then revealed her true agenda: acquiring the Glove for herself. She learned that the Glove was being kept by Angel at his mansion. She attacked Giles, knocking him unconscious after he discovered how to destroy the glove. Meanwhile, Faith, having been informed by Xander earlier on that Angel was back in Sunnydale and that he had the Glove in his possession, decided to slay Buffy's ex-boyfriend, believing him to have attacked Giles. Gwendolyn arrived at Angel's mansion and told him she had been sent by Giles to make sure he destroyed the Glove properly and to supervise the Living Flame spell, but when Angel's back was turned, she attacked him with a shovel. Upon seeing him in vampire face, she tried to stake him. However, she was no match for the vampire. Faith walked in just on time to see Gwendolyn lying almost unconscious on the floor before the victorious Angel and was prompted by her Watcher to slay him. Faith defeated Angel, but was stopped from staking him by Buffy. Mrs. Post then told Faith that Buffy was blinded by her love for Angel and ordered Faith to fight her. With Faith and Buffy engaged in combat, Mrs. Post managed to break the wooden chest containing the Glove of Myhnegon open. She put on the Glove, and its metal talons nailed themselves into Gwen's arm. Having achieved her purpose, she activated the Glove's power and chided Faith for being an idiot. With the Glove, the rogue Watcher was capable of conjuring and directing bolts of lightning from the skies above. Her first target was the recently arrived Willow Rosenberg, who was saved by Angel. Death Buffy and Faith stopped fighting as Mrs. Post attacked them. Faith distracted Gwendolyn while Buffy quickly came to the realization that Post could only be stopped if separated from the Glove. She threw a glass shard at her arm, amputating it. As she had already invoked a bolt of lightning, Gwendolyn Post was incinerated by the massive burst of electricity. The following day, Giles revealed to the Scooby Gang that Gwendolyn had, in fact, been a Watcher, though she had been fired from the Council position a few years before arriving in Sunnydale for abusing black magic. "They swear there was a memo." Legacy The Glove of Myhnegon was subsequently destroyed, and Angel managed to win back some good faith and acceptance in the Scooby Gang since he saved Willow's life. However, due to Gwen's manipulations (telling Faith that Buffy's friends had all gathered and been informed of Angel's return, and manipulating her into allowing her to get the Glove), Faith gave up on trusting others. Powers and Abilities Because of her Watcher training, Gwendolyn had a great knowledge of demonology, the dark arts and mystical artifacts. The fact that she went to such an extreme measure to obtain mystical power - a Glove that she would never be capable of removing - indicated Gwendolyn's extreme lust for power and perhaps an inability to manipulate other dark forces through witchcraft. Once the Glove was in her power, Gwendolyn was capable of conjuring electrical storms and summons bolts of lightning through a Gaelic summoning. The lightning stroke the Glove itself and was then directed by pointing in the desired direction. Behind the Scenes *She was portrayed by Serena Scott Thomas. *Mrs. Post was created by the writers of the show to reinforce Faith's reasons and belief in not trusting people, having been betrayed by a woman that had taken the role of a mother figure and praised her for her strength, and then by Buffy when she saved Angel, an evil vampire in her mind, from certain death. The role of a parental figure would be then filled by Richard Wilkins. However, unlike Post, he actually cared about Faith instead of just exploiting her talents and gullibility. Appearances *"Revelations" *"Bad Girls" *"Dirty Girls" (in archive footage) *''Full House'' Category:Watchers Category:Humans Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:Magic practitioners Category:Females Category:Deceased individuals